Winchesters and di Angelo
by Lovetheday
Summary: The ghost king has met the Winchesters before... Many times actually./ONESHOTS


******Winchesters and di Angelo by Lovetheday  
**

* * *

**Mwhaha-hahaha! I'm creating my Nico story just as I promised, but it's with (drumroll, please)... Supernatural! I am going to worn you now: this chapter is super short, so short, that I wasn't even sure if I should have even post this. But I did. I mean, I think it's pretty good, but ya know, it is just _short. _Kay, okay, I'm now gonna tell you something important now after blabbing on and on.**

**This chapter is mid season one, before they found their father; pick two episodes between and this is where that is. As for Nico, it's mid _Battle of the Labyrinth, _I estimate around where Percy made St. Helen erupt and/or where Percy's on the island.**

**And so the great adventures begins…**

**XxXxXx**

The Winchester brothers were getting there asses kicked… again. You'd think that some supernatural beings would not purposefully get in their way, but it was never that easy for the brothers.

They were in Huntsville, Alabama on yet another tiny detour courtesy of Dean. Then, with a lot of bribery, crying women (Dean's favorite), and mystery, it came down to the sudden appearance of the cluster of monsters that were killing some of the children and teenagers in the small city. Hellhounds.

Hellhounds are deadly enough too kill people unless you had the right training. They did. Apparently so did the boy they 'saved,' and he was _good._

The boy was about ten or eleven and looked dead on his feet, with pale skin and black, sunken in-grief stricken eyes. Sam would later curse at himself that he did not see the boy's rarity earlier.

The boy waited and watched the minutes go by as the brothers flicked and blew their way through the many hellhounds, not really getting all that far. He was actually quite enjoying himself. The men were struggling and it was funny. He almost even giggled and laughed as if his sister was still alive.

It wasn't a fair fight and the boy knew it, and after a while of his watching he decided to take action. In his own little way. Maybe his way wasn't the most efficient.

"Um, sirs, would you like some help?" the boy asked, a smile on his face; a smile that hadn't been there in a while.

"From an adolescent like yourself? No thanks," Dean said, heaving as he brought out some more salt from his pocket.

"Well, may I ask, what the hell are you doing with salt?" the boy asked, his smile turning smug.

"Uh, killing 'em," Dean replied once again. He then blew salt from his cupped hands, into a hellhound's good eye.

"That just makes them angry. I should know, I made that mistake my first run-in with hellhounds," the boy said, bringing out a golden sword from a leather shelth neither one of the brothers saw before on him. "This is what kills hellhounds. Makes them go back from where they come from."

"And how would you know, boy?" Sam spoke up. He flicked salt in a hellhound's eye, making the dog retreat back a good five inches.

"Because"-the boy sliced a few hellhounds with his golden sword very quickly, trying to make his way to the brothers as fast as he could-"I know."

"Okay," said Dean. He was impressed, but didn't want to show it. "You do your way. We'll do ours."

And they did, the boy obliviously killing way more demon hounds than Dean and Sam. It was like this for a while, the only sounds you could hear were the slash slash slash slash of the boy's sword, until the boy stabbed the last beast. The remains only gold powder from which the last hellhound once stood.

The boy, satisfied with his kills turned to leave.

"Wait, kid. What's your name?" Dean asked.

"Nico," said the boy, still turned the other direction from the Winchesters.

Before the brothers could even introduce themselves, he was gone. Vanished in the shadows.

Dean chuckled. "Weird kid."

"Ye-p. Where to next, Dean?"

**XxXxXx**

**Okay, okay. I don't know if this is any good. Um, but I wrote it! Yay! Uh. Yeah. I don't expect many people to read this story for some reason… okay, yep, yeah, words.**

**This is gonna be like my other story _Moments with the Strange Percy Jackson, _in the sense that it's gonna be little snap shots with (at least) the three (main) characters, Nico, Dean, and Sam, in it.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Danke, danke, danke, danke, danke, my loyal reader. I mean, really, merci, dude. I love you so much for reading this.**

**If you like it follow/favorite/review please,**

**Lovetheday**


End file.
